Slytherin Quidditch team
The Slytherin Quidditch team is the Quidditch team for the Hogwarts Slytherin house. Each year, they compete for the Inter-House Quidditch Cup, an award presented to the Hogwarts House team that earns the most points. Unlike the Gryffindor, Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw teams, the Slytherin team has no qualms with cheating and unsportsmanlike conduct. It has been noted that the Slytherin team employs players of brute strength, rather then skill. An example of this is Gregory Goyle, who was given the position of Beater in his fifth year. The Slytherin team's cheers are usually very insulting, like that of Weasley is Our King. History 18th century Katie Rayknolls was captain of the Slytherin Quidditch team from 1724 to 1728. Vicky Bishopper succeeded Rayknolls until 1732, when Robin Higgy became captain. In 1736, Mark Sommertime succeeded Higgy. Russell Lucky was the next captain, from 1740 to 1744. The following captain was Dan Darker, from 1744 to 1748, and then Jess Lafington, from 1748 to 1752. Kris Kolumbiko followed, until 1756, when David Makehay became captain. The next captain was Mark Overcliff who took up the position in 1760. , p. 349 1940s–1970s From 1940 to 1944 Slytherin were captained by Winky Crockett, until Neil Lament took up the role. In 1948, Andrew Snowy Owl became captain and remained so until 1952. Jo King was captain from 1952 to 1956. Rufus Winickus replaced him. Jody Jacknife was Slytherin captain from 1960 to 1964. Stuart Craggy was captain from 1964 to 1968, followed by Steve Laughalot. , In the 1970s, Steve Laughalot remained Slytherin's captain untill 1972. Emma Vanity was captain from 1972 to 1976. Lucinda Talkalot replaced Vanity as captain. Regulus Black played as a Seeker for Slytherin in 1978. 1985–1986 school year Slytherin finished second, third or fourth. Gryffindor won the Quidditch Cup. 1990-1991 school year According to Gryffindor Head of House, Minerva McGonagall, Gryffindor was "flattened" by Slytherin. 1991–1992 school year Marcus Flint was in his sixth year and was Slytherin Captain and a Chaser. Adrian Pucey was also a Chaser. Miles Bletchley was Keeper and Terence Higgs was Seeker. vs. Gryffindor match in 1991]] Their opening game was on a cold November's day against Gryffindor. Both Seekers spotted the Snitch, but as Gryffindor Seeker, Harry Potter honed in on it, he was illegally blocked by Marcus Flint. Gryffindor scored the resulting penalty. Flint was struck in the face by a Bludger. Professor Quirrell interfered with Harry's broom, trying to unseat him. Quirrell's attempt was thwarted when a small fire broke out on the stand he was occupying. After regaining control of his broom, Harry caught the Snitch by almost swallowing it. Flint protested to referee, Madam Hooch, but she judged it fair, so Slytherin were defeated 170-60. The outcomes of their matches against Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff are not known. 1992–1993 school year In the beginning of the school year, Draco Malfoy's father Lucius Malfoy bought the entire Slytherin Quidditch team Nimbus 2001s. As a result of his family's generous donation, Draco replaced Terence Higgs as Seeker. Despite their superior brooms, Slytherin lost their first match of the season against Gryffindor. During the rainy Slytherin versus Gryffindor match, the Slytherin Chasers were dominant, taking a 60-0 lead at one point. Harry Potter was relentlessly pursued by a rogue Bludger so Oliver Wood called for a time-out. However, Harry agreed to play on, telling the Weasley twins to stop flying around him so he could pursue the Snitch. When the action resumed Harry was struck on the elbow by a Bludger, which broke his right arm. Despite this, when he spotted the Snitch he was able to chase after it and grasp it in his left hand, winning the match for Gryffindor. Unfortunately, the Quidditch Cup was completely cancelled due to attacks on Muggle-born students before the Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff match, so Slytherin did not get to play against either Hufflepuff or Ravenclaw. 1993–1994 school year Slytherin's captain was still Marcus Flint. His fellow Chasers were Graham Montague and Cassius Warrington. Peregrine Derrick and Lucian Bole were Slytherin's Beaters, Malfoy was Seeker whilst Miles Bletchley kept his place as Keeper. Lee Jordan commented that the captain "seems to be going for size rather than skill" in the lineup. The Slytherin versus Gryffindor match was re-scheduled as Flint claimed his Seeker, Malfoy had an injured arm, so the first match was Gryffindor versus Hufflepuff. Slytherin narrowly defeated Ravenclaw, a week after the start of term after the Christmas break. When Harry spotted the Snitch for the third time, Malfoy, Crabbe, Goyle and Flint walked onto the pitch, dressed as Dementors. Earlier in the year, the match between Gryffindor and Hufflepuff was interrupted by real Dementors, despite Professor Dumbledore's claim that they would not interrupt regular Hogwarts activities during their search for Azkaban escapee Sirius Black. Harry cast a Patronus at them and then caught the Snitch, granting not only a Gryffindor victory but costing Slytherin 50 house points as a result of the Dementor prank. for Gryffindor]] On the first Sunday after the Easter holidays Gryffindor played Slytherin. Slytherin were leading the Championship by 200 points, meaning Gryffindor needed to win the match by 210 points to claim the Quidditch Cup. Gryffindor's Angelina Johnson scored first and Flint deliberately crashed into her, so Fred Weasley threw his Beater's bat at the back of Flint's head which smashed into his broom handle, bloodying his nose. Penalties were given to each side. Alicia Spinnet scored and Gryffindor Keeper Oliver Wood saved. Katie Bell scored another penalty after Montague grabbed her head. Flint then scored for Slytherin. Bole hit Spinnet with his club and George Weasley elbowed him in the face, resulting in two more penalties. Oliver Wood saved again and Gryffindor scored. A goal from Katie Bell made the score 50-10. Bole and Derrick winded Wood with two Bludgers to the stomach. Johnson scored the resulting penalty, and Gryffindor moved into a 70-10 lead when Alicia Spinnet scored. As Harry Potter chased the Snitch, Malfoy grabbed his Firebolt. Alicia then missed a penalty and Montague scored for Slytherin. After Johnson scored to make it 80-20, Malfoy plummeted towards the Snitch. Harry pursued him and took both hands off his broom to reach out and capture the Snitch, winning the Quidditch Cup for Gryffindor. Slytherin must have defeated Hufflepuff to go into the last game leading the championship by 200 points, considering they only narrowly defeated Ravenclaw. 1994–1995 school year The Quidditch Cup was cancelled this year due to the Triwizard Tournament being held at Hogwarts, much to the astonishment of many students. The announcement was made by Albus Dumbledore, headmaster at the time. 1995–1996 school year Vincent Crabbe and Gregory Goyle replaced Derrick and Bole as the beaters on the 1995-1996 team. Slytherin lost their match against Gryffindor and narrowly lost to Hufflepuff. The outcome of Slytherin's match against Ravenclaw is unknown. Although Dolores Umbridge, via her position of High Inquisitor, decided to ban all unapproved teams, she immediately gave the Slytherin Quidditch team approval to play. Meanwhile, Professors Dumbledore and McGonagall had to plea with Professor Umbridge to allow the Gryffindor team to play. 1996–1997 school year vs. Gryffindor match in 1996, Gryffindor wins]] Vaisey replaced Adrian Pucey as a Chaser the 1996–1997 school year, Urquhart replaced Montague as both a Chaser and Captain. During their match against Gryffindor, Vaisey was not able to play due to a Bludger hitting his head during practise. Malfoy ceased playing due to more important matters, though rather than outright quit the team he feigned illness in which Harper took his place as Seeker (it was implied that Malfoy even paid Harper to be the substitute). This intrigued Harry, as previously Draco suffered minor injuries yet exaggerated to ensure the entire match was postponed until the weather changes for the better. Due to his other matters at hand, Draco ceased playing Quidditch altogether for the rest of the school year, and even lost interest in knowing the results, as he never watched any of the other matchups and barely bothered to mock Harry when his rival was heading to another match. They lost against Gryffindor. The outcomes of Slytherin's matches against Hufflepuff and Ravenclaw are unknown. Draco's absence led to a great decrease in the team's efficiency, seemingly that nobody in Slytherin had talents that were able to make up for his. 1997–1998 school year It is unknown whether or not the Quidditch Cup was played during this year. If it was, Malfoy would not have remained a Seeker, due to his involvement with the Death Eaters. Annual fixtures :First match: Gryffindor - Slytherin ::First/second weekend in November :Second match: Ravenclaw - Slytherin ::Third/fourth weekend in February :Third Match: Hufflepuff - Slytherin ::First/Second weekend in May Uniforms and equipment The Slytherin Quidditch team's uniforms are green and silver, representing their house colours. The uniform was described as robes in the books, however, in the recent movies, players were shown wearing separate garments instead. For Beaters, they also carry small black clubs (similar to cricket bats) to help them ward off Bludgers during matches. The Keeper wears gloves. Safety features Generally, only protective arm-length gloves and knee-pads are used. In stormy conditions, some players wear goggles. However, the Keeper may wear shoulder-pads, chest armour and a helmet. Members of Slytherin team Behind the scenes *In , Miles Bletchley was portrayed as a girl. *In , Blaise Zabini is shown as a Chaser for the Slytherin Quidditch team. In the book, the third Slytherin Chaser is not identified. *In the first two films, the Slytherin Quidditch uniform is a plain green robe with a silvery-grey lining. However, for the sixth film, the uniform was redesigned to feature a green robe with a distinctive silver pinstripe pattern. The jersey number on the back is in black lettering, rather than silver. *Depending on the player's choices in , the following people may have been members of the Slytherin Quidditch team in the 1980s: **Jacob's sibling (Chaser and Beater) **Skye Parkin (Chaser), if Jacob's sibling is in Slytherin **Orion Amari (Captain, Chaser), if Jacob's sibling is in Slytherin **Unidentified Chaser, if Jacob's sibling is in Slytherin **Unidentified Seeker, if Jacob's sibling is in Slytherin **Unidentified Keeper, if Jacob's sibling is in Slytherin **Unidentified Beater, if Jacob's sibling is in Slytherin **Bean (Beater), if Jacob's sibling is in Slytherin **Erika Rath (Beater), if Jacob's sibling is in Ravenclaw Appearances * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Notes and references es:Equipo de Quidditch de Slytherin fr:Équipe de Quidditch de Serpentard it:Squadra di Quidditch dei Serpeverde nl:Zwerkbalteam Zwadderich no:Rumpeldunklaget til Smygard pl:Reprezentacja Slytherinu w Quidditchu pt-br:Time de Quadribol da Sonserina ru:Сборная Слизерина по квиддичу zh:斯莱特林魁地奇球队 Category:Hogwarts Quidditch teams Category:Slytherin House